


Can't Hardly Wait - If Mickey Were A Poet 5

by ArtsyAfrodite



Series: If Mickey Were A Poet [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyAfrodite/pseuds/ArtsyAfrodite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I literally wrote this (and was inspired), while eating my favorite ice cream - chocolate chip mint.</p></blockquote>





	Can't Hardly Wait - If Mickey Were A Poet 5

My mouth is eager - eager like   
not being able to taste ice cream  
just bought, or sitting through   
long-winded [prayers](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/52632287782/cant-hardly-wait) at the  
Thanksgiving table. You’re gone  
and time hurts like the tormenting  
of [taste buds](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/52632287782/cant-hardly-wait) standing at attention,  
not savoring, not sliding against  
sweet and salty and spicy.  
Not being able to take your   
flesh between [my teeth](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/52632287782/cant-hardly-wait),  
is a new form of masochism  
I’ve added to my repertoire.  
I never knew not kissing you  
would hurt so much -  
 _please come back._

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this (and was inspired), while eating my favorite ice cream - chocolate chip mint.


End file.
